A New Beginning 4: It Runs in the Family
by Jupitermoon
Summary: To practice her growing powers, Sofia is becoming better at becoming a scout. But it's not all fun and games. Someone is after the Silver Crystal, and it's up to Sofia to stop them, before it’s to late!


Hey everyone! Here's part 4, of my series "A New Beginning." In this one, Sofia tries out the family trade, when she becomes a sailor scout. But, theses are not good times. A new enemy, has come, and is trying to take the Silver Crystals, of both present and future. Can Sofia, live up to her family name? Read and see! Hope you like it!   
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
It Runs In The Family  
  
It was early morning, and the sun was just starting to raise. Sofia, was on her way to school. It had been a week, since Sofia arrived. She was loving school, and had made a lot of new friends. She was glad, that Alex was now with her. Everyone in the future, thought it would be best, that he went with her. Alex, was to protect Sofia, in case anything else would happened. Sofia, was quietly walking along the sidewalk. She saw that up ahead, Alex was waiting for her, by a big tree along the way. Her eyes lit up, when she saw him. "Good morning Alex." He turned around, and smiled. "Good morning Sofia."   
  
Deep within the darkness of the earth, a man pasted back and froth. His black eyes, were filled with angry, and hate. He wore a suite of armor, and a cape that was torn all over. He walked over, to a small pool of water. He stared into the black waters. "Dark Waters, show me the person, who destroyed my sister, Lady Warren." The black waters, whirled around very fast. When they settled, they showed the image of Serena, with her friends. Dark Shadow, looked with amazement. "How could this one girl, destroy Lady Warren?" The waters spun around again. Dark Shadow, stared into the Dark Waters carefully. He saw the Moon Princess, using the Silver Imperial Crystal, and destroying Lady Warren. "She's the one with the Silver Crystal?" Dark Shadow, smiled evilly. The image disappeared, and he went to sit in his black, twisted thrown. "I shall pick up, where my sister left off. I will take the crystal, and rule over every world in existence." He started to laugh to himself. "Then, I'll take sweet revenge on the Moon Princess."   
  
The day came, and went very quickly. It was now night, and Sofia was getting ready for bed. She was bushing her long pink hair. when behind her, she saw a pink glow. Sofia, turned around, to see the Dream Glob, that was in her parent's bedroom back home. "What is this doing here?" As soon as she said that, a Pegasus appeared in the glob. Sofia knew who it was. "Father? Is that you?" The Pegasus looked up to her. "Yes Sofia, it's me." Sofia, looked down at her father, with amazement. "What are you doing here? And, why are you in your Pegasus from?" asked Sofia, who was confused. "It was the only way, that I could give you something that you will need" said Pegasus. "Give me what?" asked Sofia. "Sofia, there was another reason why we sent you to the past. We wanted you, to become a sailor scout, so your growing powers, would be for good use." Sofia, now seemed a little shocked. "A sailor scout? But, won't I need a broach?" she asked her father. "That is why I am here, to give you your broach." Sofia, looked down, to see a pink heart broach, with a yellow crescent moon in the middle, and the royal crown on top. Sofia, picked it up, and stared at it. "It's beautiful, but how do I use it?" asked Sofia, looking down at her father. "You must say "Moon Heart Comic Power," to transform." Sofia, nodded her head. "Sofia, you can not let anyone, but the sailor scouts, know who you are." She understood, and placed her broach on the dresser, away from sight. "I understand father. You wont have to worry about me." He smiled up at his daughter. "You become more like your mother everyday." Sofia smiled, then said "Tell everyone, that I miss them, and I wont let them down." Pegasus nodded his head. "I will tell them this. Take care my daughter." With that, Pegasus disappeared, along with the glob.   
  
Early the next morning, Sofia, was awakened by Serena's screaming. Sofia, ran down the stairs, to see what was wrong. She ran into Serena's room, only to see Serena, running around her room, freaking out about something. "Serena, Serena, what's wrong?" asked Sofia, wondering what the heck she was doing. Serena turned around, and said "I'm late for school!" Sofia, just stared at her, with a tried look on her face. "So this is what my grandmother was like, when she was younger...now, I know where I get it from." Serena, was rushing around so fast, she tripped and fell. "Oh yeah, now I REALLY know where I get it from." Sofia, went over, and helped Serena up. She then told her, it was Saturday. It took Serena, another minuet to hear Sofia. When she finally did hear her, she was very embarrassed. "Oh okay then...um...I'm just going to go back to bed now." Serena, crawled back into bed. "You do that" said Sofia, heading back to her room. "Man, know wounded, the sailor scouts pick on grandmother so much" thought Sofia, as she went back to bed as well.   
  
Later on in the day, Sofia was walking with the girls, on their way to the mall. They were talking about, what happened with Serena, this morning. Like always, Raye was giving Serena, a hard time, about everything, and like always, Serena was getting mad. The other girls, just went on talking about what they were talking about before, and let Serena and Raye, bicker alone. Sofia, had almost forgotten about telling the others about her being a scout. "Guys, there's something I want to tell you." They all stopped to listen to her. Sofia, was about to tell them, when they heard screaming from down the street. "Tell us later Sofia. Let's go everyone" said Serena, running ahead. "Oh sure, out "fearless" leader, always has to take charge" said Raye, running after Serena. The others followed after, but Sofia went a different direction.   
  
The girls, had already transformed, and were fighting the monster very hard. The monster, was human like, but had huge claws. Drool, dripped from it's razor sharp fangs. It had an ugly green body, and yellow eyes. It was at least seven, or more feet tall. The sailor scout's attacks, were not working against the monster. They were growing tried, and could not keep this up for much longer. "We can't keep doing this" called out Venus, dogging an attack. "I know, but what else can we do?" said Mars, trying again with her firebird attack. "It's over" thought Serena, to herself. The monster, was going in for the kill, when a beam of hearts and moons, hit the monster, hurting it greatly. The tried scouts, looked up to see a girl in a sailor scout uniform, standing in the distance. She had a golden skirt, bows, chocker, color, and golden trim on her gloves, and boots. The boots themselves were white. The symbol on her tiara, was a pink heart, with a yellow crescent moon in the middle of it. Her long pink hair, blew gently in the light breeze. "Sailor Moon," called out the scout. "Finish this evil creature off for good!" Sailor Moon, stood up, and faced the scout's direction. "Right." She raised her staff. "STARLIGHT HONYMOON THEARPY KISS!" A beam of white light, hit the monster, destroying it completely. The sailor scouts got up, and saw the scout was about to leave. "Wait," cried Sailor Moon. "Who are you?" The sailor scout, turned back to face her. She smiled, and said "Now is not the time. You will find out soon enough." She then turned, and left. They stared off, into the distance, at the last place they saw her leave. After a few moments, the scouts went back to the temple to rest.   
  
At the temple, the girls were telling the cats, Darien, and Alex, about the new scout. Sofia, was sitting quietly by Alex, listening to them talk. "If not for her, we might not be here" said Mina. Serena, looked over at Darien. She could tell, that he was feeling bad, about not being there for them. She went over, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sofia, what was it, that you wanted to tell us?" asked Lita, who was sitting by Mina. "Um...well" was all she said. "Sofia, it's okay. You can tell us" said Serena, with a smile. Sofia, nodded her head. "Okay. Last night, my father came to me, and gave me this." Sofia pulled out her broach, and showed it to them. They all seemed very shocked. "You mean you are the new sailor scout?" asked Raye, mouth hanging open. "I tried to tell you guys" said Sofia, in an innocent way. After the shock wore off, they all started asking questions. "Do you have a scout name?" asked Lita. "What kind of powers do you have?" asked Mina. "Do you have more then one attack?" asked Raye. Sofia, stared at them for a moment. "Something's never change" she mumbled to herself. Sofia, then answered their questions. "My sailor name, is Sailor Moon Heart. I have moon power (would that really be a question?) I have one basic attack power, and one ultimate attack. My powers, are still growing. That's why I was sent here, so my powers could grow better." Now that the new sailor scout thing was taken care of, they tried to think of who could have sent the monster. Luna and Artemis, went over this, over, and over again, but nothing helped. It was getting late, so they called it a night. Darien, drove Serena and Sofia home. They said their goodnights to them, then went inside. When Sofia went to sleep, she started to dream. In her sleep, she saw a white figure, running through a forest. She felt like she had seen the figure before. The dream did not last long. She woke up back in her bed, not knowing what the dream meant.   
  
Dark Shadow, was watching Sofia, going back to sleep. He grew wide eyed, and said "This girl, also has the Silver Crystal? But how? There is only one." He turned to the Dark Waters again. "Dark Waters, how can this girl, as well as the other, have the Silver Crystal?" The Dark Waters, spun around, and around, then stopped. "She is the princess, of the future earth kingdom" said the waters, in a hissing voice. Dark Shadow, began to think. "I could have the power of both crystals, then I will be unstoppable!" His evil laughter, filled the empty darkness. All was silent, after that.   
  
Serena and Sofia, were walking to Raye's house, where they were going to meet everyone. Sofia, was telling Serena, about her dream. Sofia knew, that she had seen that figure somewhere before, she just couldn't remember. She began to wonder, if Luna had really given all her memory back. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the story before this one) Serena, knew she was thinking hard about all this. "Hey, don't worry about it. You'll remember." Sofia smiled, and nodded her head. As they were walking, Sofia, could hear something behind them. She just turned her head a little, and what she saw shocked her. A woman, wrapped in black clothing, was standing a few feet behind her. Her skin was a purplish blue color, and her hair was as red as blood. Her eyes, were like lion's eyes, always looking for pray. Sofia, quickly got Serena, to turn around. Serena, was also shocked. "Time to transform" said Serena, looking over to Sofia. "Moon Heart Cosmic Power!" Golden lights, washed over Sofia's body, transforming her into Sailor Moon Heart. Serena, was already transformed, and was ready to fight. "Stop right there. We are the sailor scouts" said Serena. "We stand for love and justice" said Sofia. Serena turned to Sofia. "I got that from mom" she said. "Oh, okay" said Serena, continuing her speech. "I am Sailor Moon." Then, Sofia said "And, I am Sailor Moon Heart." At the same time, they said "And, on behalf of the moon, we shale punish you." The monster, didn't seem to care. "Are you done now?" she asked, very annoyed. Sofia, turned to the monster. "Yeah, were ready to kick your butt now." She got ready, to use her attack. She raised her hand in the air, and called her attack out. "MOON HREAT CRESCENT BEAM!" A beam, of moons and heats, hit the monster, but this one was stronger, and it didn't hurt it at all. "Is that the best you've got?" growled the monster.   
  
The monster, seemed to be mocking their power. Before Sofia could try again, the monster through them against a wall. They tried to get up, but the monster would not let them. A red rose, came down, and hit the monster, causing her to move. She growled, and turned to see who through the rose. They saw, Tuxedo Mask standing a few feet away from the monster. "I am Tuxedo Mask, defender of the sailor scouts. As long as I'm here, you will not hurt them." The monster, grind evilly. "Then, I guess you can't be here." With a wave of her hand, and using her powers, she sent Tuxedo Mask, flying into the same wall. "Tuxedo Mask!" screamed Serena. Sofia and Serena, ran over to him. Sofia, could see right away, that Tuxedo Mask was Darien. (Glad someone did!) Sofia, along with Serena, was on the ground, seeing if Darien was alright. The monster, was over Sofia, about to attack her. From out of nowhere, a beam hit the monster from behind. Sofia, looked up on top of a building, saw a boy in a knight's armor (looks like Endymion's) and wearing a white mask over his eyes, was standing there, with a sword in hand. He was to far away, for Sofia, to see his face, but she could hear him alright. "How dare you try to hurt the princess. I the Sword Knight, will defend her with my life." (Hey, the "Sword Knight," isn't any dumber, then the "Moonlit Knight," so don't make fun! It was the best I could think of, at the time) Sofia, stared up at him. He was looking right at her. Serena and Darien, could see him as well. "Sailor Moon, finish it off!" he called out. Again, it took her a moment, to hear what he said. "What?...oh yeah, right." Sailor Moon, raised her staff. "STARLIGHT HONYMOON THEARPY KISS!" The monster, was destroyed as soon as she said the words. The Sword Knight, gave one final glance at Sofia, and then was gone. "Who was that?" asked Serena, helping Darien up. Sofia turned back to where she had seen him. "I don't know, but I knew it won't be the last we see of him."   
  
In the darkness of the Dark Waters, Dark Shadow, could see the image of the Sword Knight, saving Sailor Moon Heart. His rage, grew worse then ever before. "How can this be happening!?" he could not understand, how theses "kids," kept defeating his monsters. "This time, I will send my most powerful monster ever. Not even that sailor scouts, will be able to defeat this one!" He called his monster to him. "I call upon Dark Fang. Come, and do my bidding." The ground shook, as a huge black figure appeared before Dark Shadow. The creature, was ten feet tall, and had the head, and tail of a wolf. It's glairing white teeth, were as sharp as knives. His eyes, were burned like fire. His body, was of a muscular man, and fur as black as night. His roar, was enough to make mountains fall. This, was an ultimate beast. Dark Shadow, smiled with evil pried. He knew, that nothing could beat this monster. "Go now. Go, and bring me back the Silver Crystals. Kill the girls, if you wish, just get me those crystals." Dark Fang, bowed to his master, then turned, and left, to do what he was commanded to do.   
  
  
  
At the temple, Sofia was outside, staring up at the moon. The others, were inside, listening to what Serena and Darien, had to say about the Sword Knight. Sofia, was lost in thought. She didn't come out of thought, until strong arms, were wrapped around her. She laid her head, on Alex's shoulder. Alex, knew that something was on Sofia's mind. He asked her, in a very soft voice. "Is there is something bothering you Sofia?" She turned her head, so she could look into his eyes. "Yes, there is. I saw something, in my dream, that I know I had seen before, but... I can't remember." Sofia, looked back up at the moon, then back down at Alex again. "Are you sure Luna, gave you back all of your memories?" asked Alex. "Yes, I'm sure she did. This memory was resent." Sofia, tried to remember, but she couldn't. "Don't try so hard, to remember. Give it time, and then you will remember. Sofia smiled at him. He always knew, what to say to her. "If you want me to, I will leave you alone to think." Sofia, came closer to Alex. "No, I think I want you here right now." He smiled at her. "As you wish, my princess." They sat close together, looking up at the pale moon.   
  
At school the next day, Sofia was talking to her friends in the halls. She was waiting for Alex, who always walked with her to class. She saw he, coming around the hall. Sofia, could see right away, that something was wrong with him. He seemed tried, and there was clearly, something on his mind. Sofia, walked over to him. "Alex, is something wrong?" she asked him. He lifted his head up. She could see in his eyes, that there was something he needed to tell her. "Nothing is really wrong, I just need to talk to you after school." Sofia, nodded her head, and then said "You look tried Alex. Didn't you sleep well?" It was clear, that he didn't sleep well, but Sofia thought their might be another reason. "No, I didn't. I was having bad dreams, that kept me up all night." (I forgot to mention, he's staying over at Darien's apartment. Well, I couldn't let him stay with one of the girls, know could I...well, I guess I could. It IS my story, and all...oh well, it's alright the way it is) "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe, this will help." She went over, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. "I think it did." The bell rang, just then. "Walk you to class?" he said, lending out his arm to her. "Gladly" said Sofia, taking his arm. The two walked down the hall, together.   
  
After school, Sofia and Alex, were walking together, alone in the park. Sofia, held his arm, as he went on telling her, what he wanted to tell her. "Sofia. Lately, I have been having these dreams. There always the same, and for some reason, I can't sleep when I have them." Sofia, was concerned for him. "What are the dreams about?" she asked him. "That's the weird part. Every time, I can never seem to remember it. All I know is, that I seem to be another person, like I don't know what I'm doing. I've even started sleepwalking, or at least something like it." The more Sofia heard, the more she didn't like. "Have you told anyone about this?" Alex shook his head no. "Only you" he said, turning to her. "Alex, maybe you should see a doctor" said Sofia. "No, no, I'll be alright. I just need to get some sleep." Before Sofia, could say anything, the was a loud, horrifying roar. They both turned around, to see a creature on all fours, charging straight towards them. Alex, pushed Sofia, out of the way, just as Dark Fang, ran past them. Dark Fang, stood up, and showed how tall he really was. Saliva, ran out of his mouth. His jaws, were filled with razor sharp teeth, ready for the kill. Eyes, burning red, as he let out another roar. His roar, sent shockwaves through the air, making Sofia and Alex, paralyzed and unable to move. "My master, wishes you both dead," growled Dark Fang, "It is my pleasure to do so." He aimed his claw at Sofia. Sofia, unable to move, from the paralyzing roar, could only stand there, in fear of what was about to happen. Dark Fang, sent spikes flying towards her. Sofia, closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen. A moment passed, and nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and saw that the Sword Knight, had stopped the flying spikes. He took out his sword, and sent a beam of light at Dark Fang. The beam didn't even seem to do anything to him. Both Sofia and the Sword Knight, were amazed, that it had no effect on him. The Sword Knight, turned to Sofia. "I can't protect you by myself. I want you to go, and save yourself." Sofia, looked through his mask, and into his eyes. She knew, that those eyes, could only belong to one person. "I won't leave you Alex." Dark Fang, sent more spikes, at the two lovers. They managed to dodge them, but they couldn't do that forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sofia, had just transformed, and thought that her attack would damage Dark Fang. She called upon her powers to help. "MOON HEART CRESCENT BEAM!" The beam of moon and hearts, hit Dark Fang, but left him still standing. "Oh no, our powers can't defeat him" thought Sofia. Dark Fang, growled with pleasure. "You can not defeat me. I am the ultimate monster. My master, will be pleased with you deaths." Sofia and Alex, looked at one other. They knew, they could not defeat him alone. They need, to combined their powers, and join as one. They took each others hand, and closed their eyes. A white glow, started to fall upon them. Dark Fang, stood in wonder. "What is this!" he roared. The white glow, became a brilliant white light, blinding Dark Fang. The white light, gathered in front of Alex and Sofia. It formed a beam, and shot at Dark Fang. He roared in pain, and tried to launch an attack, but it was to late, he was already gone. The light, quickly faded from the two. They fell to their knees, but they were alright. Sofia, looked over to Alex. "So...is this what you wanted to tell me?" she said, looking at him. He looked over to her. "Yeah...pretty much."   
  
In the darkness of the cave, there was silence. Dark Shadow, watch as Alex, helped Sofia, up. Dark Shadow's, rage was building up inside him, until he could not hold it any longer. He let out, an enormous roar. He hit the Dark Waters, as the image faded away. "How can this girl, keep ruining my plans!?" he yelled . The Dark Waters, whirled around once, and then spoke. "She is protected, by the boy, and the other sailor scouts." Dark Shadow, turned around, still in raged. "How can I get rid of the sailor scouts!?" The Dark Waters, spoke up again. "You can't. Others have tried, and others have failed. Where there is one, there will be others. Kill them, and more will come." Dark Shadow, turned around, and walked towards his thrown. "Then, I'll have to find another way to stop them." He started to smile to himself. "I just said, where there is one, there will be more. You can't kill them" said the Dark Waters. Dark Shadow turned around again, still smiling. "I'm not going to kill them, oh no. I'm going to freeze them all in time, all except for the girl. They will be power less to stop me, and once I get the crystals, I'll kill that girl, for costing me so much time!"   
  
  
  
When they got to the temple, they were asked about where they were. "Oh, Alex just wanted to tell me something." Serena looked over at her. Sofia gave a nervous smile. When everything was discussed, Sofia and Alex, went outside to talk. They sat down on the first step together. "Alex, how did you become the Sword Knight?" asked Sofia. "I don't really know. I just remember saving you, and then leaving. When I did, a voice told me not to tell anyone." Sofia smiled, and asked another question. "Can you transform, on your own free will?" Alex shook his head. "No, I can only do that, when your in trouble. Your parents, said that I had "a power to protect," maybe this is what they meant." They sat in silence, for a moment, or two, then Sofia continued. "Why don't you want to tell the sailor scouts?" she asked, wanting to know this. "All I know is, the voice told me not to tell anyone. I told you, because I know I can trust you ." Sofia, looked back at the scouts, then turned back to Alex. "You know, you can trust them Alex. They will understand." Alex smiled, and nodded his head. "I knew I can trust them, but for now, lets keep it between us." Sofia agreed, and looked into his eyes. Serena, took a look outside, and started to smile.   
  
Later that night, as Sofia was sleeping, she saw the white figure again. But, this time, she knew where she was, and who the figure was. She was in Elysium, the place of dreams. She had heard of it before, but never had seen it. Sofia, then saw the white figure of a Pegasus. She knew it was her father. "Father, why are you here?" said Sofia, in a happy way. "To warn you sweetheart." Sofia, was confused. "Warn me? Why?" Pegasus, lifted up his head, to see his daughter. "Dark Shadow, wants both of the Silver Crystals, of present and future. He is planning to attack you, when you are alone." Sofia, stared at her father. "But, I don't even have it" she said finally. "It doesn't matter, if you have it, or not. You have power over it. You can make it come to you, and Dark Shadow knows this. Serena, has hers, but he knows it will be harder, to get her crystal. He wants you first. Sofia, you must not let this happen. We, wouldn't know what to do, if we ever lost you." Sofia, went over to her father, and hugged him around the neck. "You'll never lose me Father, never." With that, the dream ended. Sofia, woke up, back in her bed, remembering everything her father told her. "If he wants a fight...I'll give him a fight."   
  
  
  
When Sofia got dressed, she ran down stairs to Serena's room. Serena, was still asleep, when Sofia came rushing in. "Serena, Serena, I need to talk to you." Serena, jumped out of bed. "What? Am I late for school?" Sofia, told her she wasn't late, but she really need to talk to her. "Serena, my father came to me in my dreams last night. He said, that the person behind all of the monster attacks, are after both the Silver Crystals." Serena, just stood there for a moment. "So, I'm not late?" Sofia, was beginning to understand, all those stories the scouts told her about her grand mother. "Did you hear me?" asked Sofia. "Of course I did. I was just kidding. So, they want the crystals?" asked Serena. "That, and basically wanting us dead." Serena, nodded her head. "Yeah, that's always the story." Serena, was getting dressed, as Sofia, was saying that Dark Shadow, is going to attack her, as soon as she is alone. "We have to go to Raye's house. We'll just stay there for awhile."   
  
When they reached the temple, they told everyone what was going on. They all agreed, to stay as close to Sofia, and Serena, as they could. Through out the day, Alex didn't leave Sofia's side. The same went for Serena. There was always someone with her, at all time. After school was over, they all met up with each other. As everyone was walking home, Raye was getting a feeling there was evil around. "Heads up guys, I'm getting a major evil feeling here." As soon as she said that, a black portal appeared in front of them. Out steeped Dark Shadow. The others, stepped back, as he came closer. "Who are you!" yelled Serena. Dark Shadow, glared at her with angry and hate in his eyes. "I am Dark Shadow, Lord of the darkness. You may remember my sister, Lady Warren." Hearing that name, made Serena remember when she was transported to another world, and had to face Lady Warren, to stop her from ruling over all words in existence. She remembered, and she would never forget. (This was another story, all together!) "What are you doing here?" she asked, in a deep tone. "Taking revenge, and picking up where my sister left off." Dark Shadow, turned down, and faced Sofia. "Starting with you." Alex, stepped in front of Sofia, shielding her from Dark Shadow. "Don't you even touch her, you monster" he growled. Dark Shadow, stepped back. "It will take more then that boy, to protect you princess." He waved his hand over them all. Beside Sofia, they were all frozen in time. Sofia, couldn't believe what had just happened. "I believe, you have something I want." Sofia, turned her head to him, eyes glaring. "I don't think so." She took out her broach, and throw her hand in the air. "MOON HEART COSMIC POWER!" Golden lights, transformed Sofia, into Sailor Moon Heart. "That will not save you." Sofia, didn't listen to him. She believed in herself, and that's all she needed.   
  
Sofia, now Sailor Moon Heart, stood in front of dark Shadow. "Dark Shadow, you'll never have the Silver Crystals." Dark Shadow, only stared at her. "And, how do you plane to stop me?" he asked, in a cocky way. "With my own power." Sofia got ready, to use her attack. "MOON HEART CRESCENT BEAM!" The beam of moon and hearts, shot at Dark Shadow. With a wave of his hand, the beam turned, and hit Sofia. She fell to the ground. Sofia was not dead, but very weak. "The crystals are mine." As Sofia was lying on the ground, somehow she found the strength to stand on her feet. Once standing, she tried her attack again. "MOON HEART CRESCENT BEAM!" This time, the beam hit Dark Shadow, but did nothing to him. "I admirer you spirit, but the crystals are mine." Sofia, didn't know what to do. Her attacks didn't work on him, and she was to weak to fight him, hand to hand. From above her, Sofia, hared a voice calling to her. She looked up, to see her father, in his Pegasus form. "Father, what do I do!?" A beam from his golden horn, shot into Sofia's hand, making a scepter. The scepter, was long, and a light pink color. Her symbol, was on top of the scepter. On top of the heart, was a crown. The same crown, that her mother wore. Sofia, didn't need to hear the words, she already knew them. She pointed the scepter at Dark Shadow. "MOON EARTH COSMIC POWER!" An energy beam of bright white light, shot from the top of the scepter, and into Dark Shadow. "Noooo! This can't be happening!" he screamed. The white light, tore through his whole body, before finally destroying him completely. The others, unfroze, as soon as he was destroyed. At first, they weren't sure what happened. "Where is Dark Shadow?" asked Lita, looking around. "Why are you transformed?" asked Raye. "Where did you get that scepter?" asked Mina. Sofia, just sighed to herself. "Are all of you guys done now?" she asked them all. "Yes, were done" they all said. Sofia, pointed up. They all looked up, to see Pegasus disappear into the sky. "Was that Pegasus?" asked Serena, her head still pointing up. "Yep" said Raye, doing the same. "Just asking" said Serena, finally putting her head down. "Um Sofia...what just happened?" asked Alex. Sofia, looked down at her scepter. "I finally got my full powers." She looked back up, towards the sky. She then whispered to herself "Thank you father, for helping me."   
  
THE END 


End file.
